


Past, Present, Future (or The Story of Dominant Mirage, His Pet and Their Switch)

by eerian_sadow



Series: kink, kink and smut [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, Fisting, Kissing, Large insertions, M/M, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Oral, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, kink like woah, multiple overloads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Mirage and Trailbreaker like it kinky, spicy and full of love. Good thing Hound does, too.





	1. Chapter 1

Trailbreaker trembled as he held himself still for his lover. Mirage smiled wickedly down at him as he reached down and stroked the black mech’s spike a few times, testing the large mech’s control.

“Mirage, _please_!” Trailbreaker begged as the slender mech played with his spike. “Please, I can’t--”

“Then don’t.” The blue mech’s smile widened, while his hand continued moving over the his lover’s spike. “I want to watch you.”

“Nnnn, but I wanted to be inside you.” The large mech’s hips twitched upward in an uncontrolled motion, and Mirage rewarded the action with a squeeze to the tip of Trailbreaker's spike before sliding his hand back down. 

“But we have all night for that, my love.” The noble leaned down and licked across the tip of the black mech’s spike. “Please, let me see what this beautiful spike looks like, covered in transfluid.”

The words, dirty and not at all what should come from a noble’s vocalizer, tripped something in Trailbreaker’s interface drive and he groaned loudly. Two strokes later, he thrust his hips into the air and froze there as transfluid spurted from his spike and fell down to land on Mirage’s hand.

The blue mech purred happily and eased his lover back down onto the berth as Trailbreaker’s overload waned. “Oh that was beautiful. I could watch you overload like that a thousand times.”

“Mmm.” Trailbreaker reached out to grab Mirage’s hand and pull it away from his overly-sensitive spike. “As long as I get what I want too.”

“Of course.” The noble crawled up the berth to press a kiss to the black mech’s lips. Then he very carefully rubbed his dripping valve over the back of Trailbreaker’s hand. “Just let me know when you’re ready.”


	2. Chapter 2

Trailbreaker’s hands gripped the chain pulling his arms toward the ceiling tightly as Mirage coaxed the last of the transfluid from his spike--the last from this overload, anyway; the tracker had no idea how many his lover would wring out of him before the night was over.

“Hound just commed, lover.” Mirage’s voice was an aroused purr in his audio receiver. “He wants to come over and visit tonight. Should I invite him to play with us?”

The black mech groaned. He hadn’t done anything with Hound since long before he and Mirage started seeing each other, but he remembered the green mech's talented hands and spike well. “I think I'd like that, Mirage.”

“And if I shared you with him? Both our spikes, stretching your valve and thrusting against every sensor node you have?” the noble moved his fingers to the large mech's valve rim and teased the edges. “Would you enjoy that?”

Trailbreaker whined softly, both from the touch and the thought of his best friend and his lover taking him together. He hadn’t thought about a threesome with them, but he wanted it now that the blue mech had brought it up. “Yes please, Mirage!”

“Good. I'm very glad to hear that, Trailbreaker.” Mirage used the hand that wasn't teasing the strategist’s valve to turn Trailbreaker’s face toward his. The noble leaned forward and kissed the black mech quickly. “Because I want to do that, too. Wait here while I go let him in.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Mir-a-age!” Trailbreaker’s vocalizer hitched as the noble slowly twisted the false spike stretching him wide. He writhed as the toy slid across his sensors, trying for more stimulation. 

“Yes, my darling?” Mirage gestured for Hound to join them on the berth as he continued to tease the black mech.

Hound stared for a moment longer, watching Trailbreaker squirm and grip his chains while Mirage played with the false spike. “Can I kiss him?”

The black mech groaned at the request, remembering the feeling of Hounds lips of his own. “Please, Mirage.”

“It does seem like our dear Trailbreaker would enjoy that.” The noble smiled and slid the false spike a few centimeters out of the bound mech’s valve and the thrusting it back in quickly enough to make Trailbreaker gasp. “I would be a terribly cruel master if I didn't give him at least a little of what he wanted. Come and kiss him, Hound. Then I think perhaps a good spiking is in order.”

“I like the sound of that.” Slowly, the green mech climbed onto the bed, watching as Trailbreaker’s hands clenched around his chains the same way they had the first time Mirage had asked him to join them in the berth. Hound used the fact that his friend couldn’t grab him and pull him into the kiss he clearly wanted to lift his hands to the black mech’s face and explore the planes and angles for several seconds. 

Trailbreaker whimpered in protest as the tracker teased him. He _wanted_ that kiss; wanted to be reminded just how wonderful Hound’s lips felt on his. The touches were nice, but they weren’t nearly enough. “Hound, please. _Please!_ ”

“I missed this,” the green mech whispered before leaning forward and touching his lips softly to the tactician’s. 

The bound mech surged forward into the kiss as much as his chains would allow, lips falling open and glossa reaching for Hound’s before their lips were sealed together. One of the tracker’s hands moved from his face to the back of his head, pulling Trailbreaker forward and holding him in place as the green mech took control of the kiss. The black mech let himself get lost in the sensations of Hound’s lips on his, stimulating the pressure sensor and Hound’s glossa tangling with his. He thought he might overload from the kiss alone, as The tracker perfectly teased taste sensors into reading the kiss as pleasurable.

They were both panting when Hound finally pulled back. The smaller mech stroked one thumb along the upper edge of the larger mech’s cheek plate and grinned. “I forgot just how good you were at that.”

“It is quite pleasant when he gets lost in what he’s doing,” Mirage agreed, voice surprisingly close.

Hound and Trailbreaker both jumped and looked at the noble in surprise as he sat immediately to the green mech’s right. “Mirage, I didn’t hear you move,” the green mech said.

“Well, I would have to go through basic training again if you had,” the spy replied lightly. “Hound, may I ask you a very personal question?”

“I… I guess.” the tracker slid his hand down from the back of Trailbreaker’s head and let it come to rest on the black mech’s shoulder.

“You and Trailbreaker clearly enjoy each other a great deal.” Mirage reached out and touched Hound’s hand. “Why are you not still with him?”

“Because…” Hound looked away from the noble, meeting the black mech’s gaze instead. “Because I can’t give him things like this. I can’t give him everything he needs. And he couldn't always give me what I needed, either.”

“And what about me, Hound?” Mirage dragged his hand along the green mech’s arm until he reached the tracker’s cheek. He turned Hound’s face back toward him gently and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Hound’s lips. “Can I give you what you need?”

“Primus, Mirage, I think so.” The tracker leaned into the noblemech’s touch. 

“Good.” The blue mech kissed Hound again, then leaned forward and pressed the green mech to Trailbreaker’s chest so that he could do the same to the larger mech. “I want to watch the two of you together as often as I possibly can.”

“Yes, Mirage.” Trailbreaker sighed and smiled.

Mirage returned the smile. “And I also want to spike Hound while he’s sucking your spike, Trailbreaker. Does that sound like something you would enjoy?”

Hound squirmed until he could turn and look at the spy. “I’d like that very much, Mirage.”

“Good. Very good.” The noble wrapped his arms around the tracker’s abdomen and pulled him back. “And then, before we take Trailbreaker down for the night, we will spike him together, just like I promised.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Mirage!” Hound gasped and shuddered as the noblemech eased his fingers--he couldn’t even tell if it was three or four after being oversensitized by the vibrating dildo--into his valve. “Oh please, Mirage!”

“Please what, my darling?” Mirage gave him an innocent look as he slid the fingers back out. “What do you want?”

“Please, Mirage, may I overload?” The tracker whined and tried to thrust his bound hips up to encourage the blue mech to slide his fingers back inside. 

“Not yet, my sweet.” The spy gave in to the green mech’s unvoiced request and slid his fingers back into Hound’s valve. He stroked them in and out several times, playing with the sensors he could reach and drawing a series of increasingly desperate sounds out of his lover. “You have to hold off until Trailbreaker arrives. You can do that, can’t you, love?”

“I can’t! I can’t!” Hounds cries turned into soft sobs. “I’m sorry, please, I can’t!”

“Shh… shhh, It’s all right, sweet. I didn’t realize I had pushed you so far.” Mirage added another finger to the three in the tracker’s valve and thrust a few more times. “When you feel my hand inside you, you may overload.”

“Yes, Mirage! Thank you, Mirage!” Hound’s sobs sounded almost relieved.

Mirage folded his thumb into the palm of his hand and slid his hand very slowly into the tracker’s dripping valve. Hound overloaded with a wail and a crackle of energy so intense that the spy felt a small overload trip through his own systems.

“Thank you, Mirage,” the green mech whispered as he came down from his peak.

“You are very welcome, sweet.” Without removing his hand from the tracker’s valve, mirage leaned up and kissed Hound gently on the lips. “We’re going to keep going now, though. No more overloads until Trailbreaker comes home.”

“Yes, Mirage.” Hound’s hips twitched upward, encouraging the noble to continue sliding his fist into the green mech’s slick valve.


	5. Chapter 5

“Raj? What's this?” Trailbreaker picked up the box laying on the berth. It was unmarked, but fairly heavy and he knew it hadn't been there before he went on duty. 

“Something I found in the city today. I thought you would enjoy it.” The noblemech smiled. “You may open it, if you wish.”

“Thank you, Mirage.” The visored mech returned his partner’s smile before focusing on the box again. 

Carefully, he pulled the lid open to reveal a sparkling crystal false spike. It was at least the size of his own, which meant it would stretch him comfortably wide, and long enough to reach every sensor in his valve. 

“It's beautiful. I didn't know anyone still made false spikes like this anymore.” The strategist lifted the toy out of the box and held it up, letting the light shine off the carefully carved ridges and imitation nodes. “What do you have planned for it?”

“Well obviously, I'll be putting it in your valve.” Mirage’s smile shifted just slightly into an almost predatory grin. “But what I was truly hoping for was to watch you frag Hound with it.”

Trailbreaker’s cooling fans clicked on abruptly.


End file.
